


A Fair to Remember

by violet_hour



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperate!Harry, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_hour/pseuds/violet_hour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go to the fair, but Harry has to pee the whole time. Desperation fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair to Remember

The fair was in town; a big one, the biggest their side of the pond had seen in a long time. In it was everything Harry could have imagined; even a water park section and roller coasters. And finding a rare day off from their seemingly endless and hectic schedule, Louis had surprised Harry that morning by asking if he’d like to come.

They’d just gotten on the carousal, and Harry had climbed on a pony with a purple mane, which was next to a lion that Louis had carefully chosen; as in, it seriously took him ten minutes to decide on and Harry was ready to smack him if he took any longer. However, as the ride kicked into gear, already Harry was tapping his foot for it to end. Those two extra-large sodas he’d carelessly gulped down had long since caught up to him by now, and all he could think about for the last hour was how stupid he’d been to not use the loo when he had the chance.

He squirmed on the pony’s saddle. At least Louis hadn’t asked him to go on the bumper cars again. They’d already gone and re-gone three times, and being constantly hit and bumped around when you really needed to pee wasn’t exactly the best feeling in the world.

He pressed himself into the seat; at least it helped take some of the pressure off. He wished he would have been smart like Louis and used the toilet earlier. But at the time he hadn’t been thinking about his bladder, he’d been thinking that his soda cup was empty and that he should fix that pronto. Not to mention, the queue to the toilets had been ridiculously long. 

Looking back on it though, he really should have waited in it instead of getting that refill he didn’t need.

Unfortunately by now, not only had he let it become somewhat of a pressing need, but he also managed to avoid bringing it up and let Louis drag him onto yet another never-ending ride.

Harry didn’t know why he hadn’t said anything yet. He really needed to go for a while now, but each time he meant to bring it up the words just didn’t come, or Louis cut him off by tugging him towards some other ride or attraction. Plus, Harry was no stranger to the fact that any chance Louis had to tease him, he would graciously take. Harry supposed he was somewhat of an easy target. And the fact that he was Louis’s boyfriend didn’t cut him any slack either. No doubt he would pester Harry about not going earlier, especially since he’d told him to. 

It would be really lucky if they could just pass a loo and Harry could run in really quick without having to make a big deal out of it. But quite oddly, there didn’t seem to be another one anywhere. At least not that they’ve passed; and Harry had definitely been looking. 

‘I _really_ need a wee…’ he groaned to himself, shifting uncomfortably on the horse’s saddle. He should say something. Not that it’d matter much if he did, he wasn’t really expecting Louis to know where the bathrooms were around here either. Unless he’d thought to grab a map. They must have maps here. And Louis was much smarter about those types of things than Harry was. If he’d seen one, he definitely would have grabbed it. Or at least Harry hoped so. 

He wiggled around again trying to get comfortable, all the while hoping Louis wouldn’t notice the constant squirming. With some difficulty, he made himself focus on the sights around them to try and get his mind off his bladder for a minute. 

He noticed Louis was looking at him, and he made himself sit still. Louis raised an eyebrow, “I’d like to point out that the horse you’re riding has got purple hair.”

Harry nodded, quite aware of the fact. “Yes, it does.”

“And did you also notice he’s blue?”

“I’m not colorblind,” Harry reminded, knocking his knees against the side of his ride. “And leave my horse alone. We don’t appreciate mockery.”

“Sorry, I’ve just never seen a blue horse before,” Louis shrugged. “And I don’t think I’d trust one that’s tresses were that color purple either.”

“It’s indigo,” Harry corrected, patting his horse’s head, mostly to hide the fact that he was leaning forward in an attempt to press his crotch harder against the seat. “Haven’t you ever been on a carousal? And that lion has a saddle,” he pointed a finger at Louis’s ride. “I’d like to know the number of lions you’ve come across with saddles on their backs.”

“Well, that almost sounded kinky,” Louis winked, patting the lion’s head.

Harry rolled his eyes. But he was getting distracted again by the nagging ache in his bladder, and he took the moment when Louis looked away to grip the bar between his legs and readjust himself heavily on the seat. He really, really needed to pee.

It was difficult to try and gauge how much longer this ride was going to take, and he sighed when a new song started playing; it didn’t look like it was going to be very soon.

Louis interrupted his thoughts a minute later when he suddenly said, “I think I want something.”

Harry glanced at him distractedly, shifting his weight slightly from side to side, “Want something?”

“Yes,” Louis nodded. “In fact, I know I do.”

“Like what?”

“Ice cream, or soda,” Louis continued. He contemplated, “Something.”

Oh bloody wonderful, Harry sighed, a break. Here was his chance. There had to be some toilets by the concession stands at least. They sure weren’t anywhere else.

“That sounds good,” he agreed, twitching his hips faintly. He squeezed his legs against the sides of the horse. _Now I can pee!_

“We’ll get something to eat after this ride,” Louis decided.

…If the ride would ever end, Harry grimaced. As it continued, he tapped his legs back and forth and blew out breath after agitated breath. He hadn’t been to a fair since he was a little kid, but he didn’t remember the rides ever taking quite as long then. 

‘ _Come on, already_ ,’ he whined impatiently. He would really like to get off now.

And while he knew it couldn’t actually be three hours later that the ride finally ended, it sure felt that way. Hopping off his pony readily, he was already glancing around them for any sign of a loo. No such luck, at least not from this vantage point.

‘ _Gotta be by the concession stands_ ,’ he promised himself. They had to be.

“Right,” Louis said as he climbed from his ride and took Harry’s hand, “so where do you suppose all this food they keep advertising is?” 

Harry had too noticed a huge sign just ahead of them detailing hotdogs, cotton candy, and peanuts, but with no helpful arrow as to where one might find these things. 

“Did you grab a map – it would probably say it on there,” Harry asked eagerly. If they had a map, he could find the toilets even quicker. Quicker was always better.

“A map,” Louis nodded. “That would have been a clever idea. Did you grab one?”

Harry groaned. Of course Louis would pick today of all days to be irresponsible…

“No, I didn’t,” Harry shook his head. “Maybe they have some up at the front?” 

“But we’d need one to get up front,” Louis joked. 

Right, so a map was out. Now the only thing Harry could hope for was that they either passed a bathroom on the way, or that there would be some by the food….which they still had to find as well. Perfect.

They weaved their way around a couple rides, and a lot of people, before Louis pointed out ahead of them, “Ohh. Is that a Starbucks?”

Harry, who had only been searching for only one thing; and it wasn’t coffee, glanced to the little booth Louis had spotted. “There’s a Starbucks here?”

“That’s brilliant,” Louis grinned. He tugged Harry’s hand and the sudden jerk made him wince. “That’s perfect, actually.”

Well Louis might have found it perfect, and usually Harry would have too, but he would have been a lot more interested if it was a loo instead. He still hadn’t seen any. And even the little stall peeking out behind the Starbucks that had given him a moment’s hope, turned out to just be a pretzel stand. That toilet they stopped at earlier couldn’t seriously be the only one in this whole place, could it? It was at least five miles back and Harry would never remember how to get there again. Obviously there must be more, he just had to find them.

The other slightly troubling thing was the queue already ahead of them. If he was going to be waiting in any line, he’d rather it be for the bathroom than for coffee. Especially since that coffee was just going to go right through him and he’d end up needing the toilet again before the day was over. Chewing his lip, he stepped in beside Louis.

Louis was squinting over at the little menu hanging up front and Harry rocked slightly on his feet, giving the queue another fretful glance. This was going to take forever, and he was really having to put an effort into keeping his mind off his bladder. Shifting feet, he looked around them again in some vain hope there was a loo he just wasn’t seeing.

There wasn’t. 

“What do you suppose is in a vanilla chai?” Louis asked him a minute later.

His hands were clasped down in front of himself, and Harry pressed one leg uneasily against the other. “What?” He had to blink a few times to refocus himself. 

“A vanilla chai. What’s that got in it?”

“Um,” Harry shrugged, jiggling his leg a bit. “Vanilla and chai? Possibly.”

“Wow, Harry. That quite a set of deductive skills; people better watch out for you.”

It took a moment for Harry to catch the sarcasm, and he stuck out his tongue lazily, “Ha ha…” He was having a real time getting his mind to focus on anything else. 

Louis grinned before catching Harry with a peck on the lips. But Harry pulled away quickly.

“Louis!” He looked around worriedly, “Somebody’ll see.”

“Oooh,” Louis waved his hands in false terror. “I’m shaking. The fact that no one else is getting any isn’t going to stop me from snogging you if I want.” He went in for another kiss, following Harry’s lips as he tried to pull away again.

Harry actually loved when Louis surprised him like that, and it was quite nice enough that it helped get his mind off wanting to pee so bad, so he just let Louis kiss him. When he finally pulled away, Harry was even left a little breathless.

“You taste sweet,” Louis told him, “Like sugar.” And that just made Harry shiver. But then he brought Harry back quickly when he said, “I think it must be those sodas you had.”

Sodas…..why did he have to go and mention those again? Harry felt his bladder quiver inside him at this unfortunate reminder and he pressed his legs together tightly.

“Now, what about a strawberries and cream frappuccino?” Louis wondered, looking back up at the menu. “Does that have coffee in it?”

Too many questions for a time like this. Harry shifted feet restlessly, wishing Louis would go back to kissing him but knowing they weren’t really in the most acceptable place for a make out, no matter what Louis may think. So instead he groaned and went back to rocking on his feet. 

Countless minutes were ticking themselves away, but Harry was almost positive they hadn’t moved more than a foot in this bloody line. He looked around to see if there was a more suitable option that Louis might possibly consider (because Harry was the first to know; when Louis had his mind on something, it was damn near impossible to budge).  
Unfortunately, every other food stand he saw around them was about as packed as this one.  
But his bladder was really signaling distress. It was like a constant full and pulsing ache below. And these tight jeans weren’t doing much in the way of helping either. He bent a little to one side, then as casually as he could, bent to the other. 

When they did finally manage to move up a space, it was only by a few inches and all the while Harry was becoming increasingly impatient. This was taking _for-bloody-ever_ as far as he and his bladder were concerned. Standing on his tip-toes, he glanced ahead of them to the register but could not figure out what was causing this massive holdup. Honestly, he could have been to the loo and back twice by now.

“What in the world is taking so long?” He hissed to Louis.

As he twisted impatiently, he only hoped that his constant squirming was reading more as restlessness, and not as the pee-dance it was. 

“This is getting ridiculous, isn’t it?” Louis agreed.

“Let’s go get ice cream instead,” Harry pleaded, crossing his legs casually and glancing over to the ice cream stand. There was still a queue (of course) but it seemed shorter at least.

“Nope, that won’t do,” Louis shook his head. “Gotta be coffee now.”

“Get coffee ice cream.”

“No.”

“Why not?” Harry uncrossed his legs and shifted feet with a sigh.

“I don’t want coffee ice cream, I want coffee _coffee_.”

And as if a toilet might magically appear in front of them, Harry glanced around anxiously. But a grimace took his face at the realization that it hadn’t quite worked that way for him. 

He took to whining instead, “Well either the coffee machine busted, or their only employee went on a week-long break. Because I honestly don’t think anyone’s working up there.”

Louis, who appeared to have all the time in the world, raised an eyebrow at him, “You’re quite impatient there, curly one.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and sighed, “I know, I know. You want to go on more rides, right? We will. We’ve got all day, you know.”

Yeah, rides…that was it… Harry made a face. But as long as he let Louis think that’s why he was anxious then it meant he didn’t have to admit what was really bugging him. He squirmed slightly. 

“I’m fine. I just want my coffee,” he lied. Oh no, don’t say that. That was the last thing he wanted….or at least, the last thing he needed. And he wasn’t one to pass it up on a normal basis either. That would look suspicious. Why did he have to have those two sodas? Stupid.

“Do you know what you’re having?” Louis asked him. “Because it would honestly be pretty pathetic to finally get to this stand after an hour of waiting, and not know what we want.”

Giving the menu a distracted glance, Harry frowned. The only thing he really wanted was to pee… But he didn’t figure the people of Starbucks cared much for that simple fact. They might even classify it as slightly inappropriate. 

“Whatever you’re having, I guess.” It didn’t really matter at this point.

‘ _I don’t care, I just gotta go wee wee!_ ’ he groaned, sounding a little like something Niall would say. He crossed his legs again, and even though he’d already scanned the area around them and there very clearly was no toilet in view, he still checked again anyway. With a sigh, he started bouncing slightly at the knees. ‘ _Come on, come on…_ ’

“Need a wee, Harry?”

“What?” Harry made himself stop bouncing but averted Louis’s eyes. A blush threatened his cheeks. “No.”

“Oh.” Louis shrugged, “You look like you do.”

“I don’t,” Harry lied. ‘ _Oh god, I do. I really, really do!_ ’ 

He bit his lip and felt himself start to sway again at the hips. Why couldn’t he just tell Louis? For whatever reason, something was stopping him from admitting that yes, he really needed a wee! 

He gave him a hopeful glance, “Why…do you?”

Please say yes, he thought hopefully. Then there’d definitely be reason to seek out a loo. But things were just not going to go that way for him today, unfortunately.

“No,” Louis said. “But I am reconsidering waiting any longer for this coffee that will probably be shit anyway.”

Yes, okay, yes, let’s go then, Harry wanted to say. He started bouncing eagerly again.

“But hell, we already waited this long, haven’t we?” Louis shrugged. “And look, we’re actually moving...”

Now they were only one spot away from ordering and Harry knew Louis wouldn’t leave now. He was stuck. Why couldn’t he just spot a toilet somewhere? 

He was swinging softly at the waist but he tried to reason with himself that even though he definitely really had to go, he wasn’t exactly ‘bursting’. He could wait.

…Couldn’t he? 

‘ _Yes_ ’ he told himself. ‘ _We’re bound to pass a loo soon. Just gotta wait_ ’

Although this attempted pep talk really did nothing to settle his bladder, which just continued to pulse inside him. Fuck, he had to go.

And then finally, after what had to have been a half hour’s wait, Harry and Louis made it to the front counter. Harry had never been more thrilled in his life.

“I’m going with a vanilla chai, then,” Louis decided, pointing at the venti cup when prompted. “Harry?” He turned to him.

“Oh, sure,” Harry mumbled. “Same.” ‘… _Don’t care, just gotta wee…_ ’

Apparently the coffee machine wasn’t busted because the worker began steaming up a pot for them. Harry could not figure out why it had taken so long. Probably because he had to pee like a racehorse. Yes, that was definitely why.

“This is going to be good,” Louis grinned. But before Harry could attempt a reply, Louis gave a suspicious glance, “You sure you’re alright? You seem distracted.”

Harry knew he was wriggling again, shifting feet and jiggling his leg, and he wondered how much longer he could blame it on boredom or restlessness.

“I’m fine,” he lied. His bladder shook with his earlier drinks and he eyed their filling coffee cups apprehensively. The sight of the liquid pouring into each cup made him squeeze his legs together. He looked away quickly.

“Where should we go next?” Louis asked, deciding Harry must be fine if he didn’t say otherwise.

‘ _The bathroom, please!_ ’ Harry gritted his teeth.

But unfortunately Louis’s telepathic signals weren’t in tune, because he missed Harry’s silent pleading and said instead, “Ohh, I know,” he sounded excited. “The Ferris wheel. I love the Ferris wheel.”

Harry gulped, “……Ok.”

When they finally had their coffees, Louis started leading them off again and Harry’s eyes were dancing all around for any sign of the toilets. Or a map in the very least. They weaved around more rides and a lot of people, and each time a little kid jumped out in front of them, or someone not paying attention crossed their path, Harry whimpered at the thought of his bladder being hit. He was so distracted he basically forgot about the coffee in his hand. Not that he should be drinking it anyway.

Louis was sipping away at his, but Harry was so confused. He was seriously beginning to think that bathroom Louis had used was the only one at this entire fair.

‘ _This is ridiculous_ …’ he moaned. Each step was killing him, jostling and jolting his bladder painfully. Even his groin had started to ache now from such constant unrelenting pressure.

Suddenly a hand gripped his and tugged him back with a jolt. The jerk caused Harry’s bladder to thrash inside him and he huffed out loud.

“Ohhhmmmpf…..”

Louis had pulled him back and was pointing off to the left. He gasped, “Hazza, lookie. Roller coaster.” He gasped, “And there’s no queue either.” He tugged him again, “Come on, we’ll do the Ferris wheel after.”

Instead of waiting for a response, Louis pulled him off without giving him the option to protest, and Harry followed with a grimace plastered to his face.

‘ _No, I have to pee first, I have to pee first…_ ’ he tried to say, but Louis had already led him to the roller coaster’s entrance. 

“No--wait, Lou…” but Louis was either ignoring him, or didn’t hear him, because he started making his way onto the ride when the ride’s operator halted him.

“Wait hold it,” he said, pointing to a sign above their heads. “No drinks allowed.”

Louis narrowed his eyes, “But we just bought these.”

“You either have to drink it first, or toss it.” The guy said unsympathetically.

Harry was dancing on his toes as Louis contemplated the situation. His bladder was absolutely screaming that going on this ride was a mistake. But before he could make a run for it (a run for where though he didn’t know), Louis pointed down by the guy’s feet and shrugged, “Can we just set them down here?” 

“You can,” he said. “No guarantee they’ll still be there when the ride’s over.”

“Bloody hell,” Louis griped as he turned back to Harry. “I’m not tossing a 5 quid drink. Bottom’s up,” and he gulped the rest down.

Harry had yet to even take a sip of his, and Louis was eyeing him quizzically, “Don’t you want yours?”

Not really! Harry thought. He was barely able to stand still long enough to not look ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. What a waste to throw a perfectly good drink away, especially when Louis had bought it for him. Fuck.

He took a hesitant sip. His bladder throbbed, but he kept drinking. By the time he was half way through, he was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot and he could feel his bladder trembling inside him. He couldn’t finish anymore. 

“Ok,” he said, tossing the drink in the trash with Louis’s.

“Good to go,” the worker nodded, and let them onto the ride.

Harry was quivering as he sat down beside Louis. What was he doing? He was going to wee all over himself, and then what? He’d be walking around with wet pants the rest of the day. Shaking his head, he made to get back up; he had to get off this ride. But he had barely risen from his spot, when the safety bar fell into their laps trapping him.

Now Harry started to panic. How could he have been so stupid?

“You’re not scared, are you Haz?” Louis whispered to him. He slid his arm over his shoulders. “It’s ok, I’ll protect you,” and then he pulled him closer to him.

The movement jerked Harry painfully and he winced, squeezing and banging his legs together. The only thing he was scared of was the very real possibility of his bladder bursting all over both of them. He couldn’t see Louis wanted to cuddle up so close then.

The ride started up and before Louis even released him, Harry had gripped the safety bar so tight his knuckles were turning white.

The car ascended up the first major hill and Harry leaned back in his seat, pressing his legs as tightly together as he could. If he wiggled around too much, Louis would notice for sure. ‘ _Oh fuck, I have to pee so bad,_ ’ he groaned to himself, clasping his eyes shut.

“Alright there, love?” Louis asked him. He sounded a little concerned.

Harry reopened his eyes, but he knew his face looked tense. 

He swallowed, “Mmm hmm. Just nervous… You know how I am about roller coasters,” he mumbled, once again finding something else to blame it on. But it turned out to be the wrong thing to say, because it made Louis loop his arm around him again and pull him close, shaking his bladder even more.

“It’s only a small one,” he reminded, oblivious to Harry’s discomfort

Harry just gulped and tried not to think about the gallons of liquid straining and pulsing inside him like a metronome. 

After they made it down the first hill, the ride really picked up speed and Harry banged his legs together, praying for it to end. Quick, quick, quick! But no, that would have been too easy. Once they’d been around the whole track, and back to where they’d started, the car kept going. 

‘ _Dammit_ ,’ Harry cringed. His foot was tapping rapidly and despite the pretty colors and flashing scenes around him, the only think he could picture was getting to a toilet and the amazing relief he would feel. Hopefully soon.

All he could do was pray that Louis wouldn’t notice all his squirming. As they flew down another hill, he gripped his crotch and bit his lip, leaning and rocking from one side of his seat to the other. He cringed; how could Louis not notice? How could anyone not notice?

Harry was at the edge of his seat by the time the ride finally came to a halt, and as soon as the safety bar was up, he jumped up readily. The area around them was slightly deserted and he took the opportunity that Louis wasn’t watching to squeeze his crotch again. He hated letting it get to this point. And he could barely let go again. When he did, he had to cross his legs to keep it together.

“Not really the most extreme of roller coasters, was it?” Louis shrugged. “But shall we go again?”

‘ _Say it, say it, say it,_ ’ Harry told himself. He swayed where he stood. “Mmm, later?”

“Yeah I want to go on the Ferris wheel, anyway,” Louis reminded.

He grabbed Harry’s hand, and Harry cringed as he uncrossed his legs. Louis led him off the ramp and Harry couldn’t believe he’d managed to avoid bringing his situation up yet again. How desperate did he have to get before he finally said something about it?

His bladder trembled with urine and he winced with each step he took.

“Umm,” he tried. But before he could force anymore words out, Louis was pointing eagerly ahead of them.

“There it is, see?”

Harry looked anxiously to where Louis was pointing and saw the Ferris wheel not too far off. If they didn’t pass a loo on the way there, Harry didn’t know what he was going to do.

‘ _Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee--fuck!_ ’ he whimpered restively. His hands twisted agitatedly near his groin, itching to squeeze himself again, but managing to avoid it; barely. There was a constant thumping pain in his crotch and the pressure was incredible.

But then the most wonderful thing that could have happened (aside from actually finding a toilet that is) happened. As they passed through another couple food stands, Louis suddenly announced, “I need a wee.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide and his breath hitched; oh shit, this was his chance!

“Where do you suppose the loos are?” Louis wondered, glancing around them curiously.

The thumping in Harry’s groin grew harsher; it seemed to sense that relief was imminent, and he had to bite his lip to keep from hissing out loud.

“I don’t know, but let’s find them.” Now, now, right now!

“I think I saw some over this way,” Louis muttered, grabbing Harry’s hand and leading him off.

But Harry’s excitement was fading quickly; Louis was leading them back the way they came and there was just no way Harry could have missed a toilet if there’d been one.

His eyes were peeled and unblinking as he glanced frantically around them. Louis was pulling him along, but he was walking too fast for Harry’s current state. Harry’s bladder was sloshing around with each painful step and he was huffing and wincing out loud.

How could there not be a toilet anywhere? He started tugging his hand back.

“--Wait,” he moaned, not able to keep up.

“Huh?” Louis looked back at him, but as Harry stopped to squeeze his legs and press a careful hand to his crotch, Louis nodded excitedly, “Oh hey, there’s the Ferris wheel. How’d we almost miss that?”

He still had Harry’s hand (the one not currently gripping himself) and he apparently was no longer worried about why Harry had asked him to stop, as he began leading him towards the ride. Harry wasn’t quick enough to get away, and he again let himself be forcibly pulled. 

He cringed, “What about the toilet? I thought you had to go?”

“Yeah,” Louis shrugged. “It can wait.” Now Harry was panicking again.

“Let’s just go find it first,” he pleaded. His bladder quivered; demanding to be emptied, and he cringed. “Cause I have to go, too.” Bloody hell, he finally said it. Somehow it didn’t make him feel any better.

“We’ll go after.” Louis pointed at the empty ride, “There’s no queue! Look everywhere else.”

Huge lines were leading to almost every other ride in sight. Harry didn’t care. Queue or no queue, he couldn’t possibly hold it for another ride.

“Yeah, I know. But….” He was trying to lead Louis back, but too much of his focus was on keeping his bladder in check and he couldn’t manage to get the message across. 

“Just this one, I promise. Come on; you’ll thank me when we get back down and see the line we would have had to wait in,” Louis pulled him again and Harry was so flustered he was easily handled. 

“No wait,” he stuttered. “I—“

But Louis apparently wasn’t listening because he had already led Harry up the steps to the Ferris wheel and into an empty seat. Harry was now completely stressed; he’d finally told Louis the issue tormenting him, and it didn’t even make a difference because he’d been duped into another fucking ride. 

A worker shut them in, and Harry was fretting. How could he have let himself get stuck like this again before going to the loo? All the urine inside him crashed like waves against his bladder. His legs shook and he pressed them tightly together. It wasn’t helping. 

Louis had sat right up close to him, and Harry didn’t know how he was going to manage to not look or act like he was bursting for the loo, when he was really fucking bursting for the loo. He turned his knees towards each other.

“I quite fancy the Ferris wheel,” Louis said beside him. He must not have had to pee very bad if he was so content with a bloody Ferris wheel. Harry on the other hand, couldn’t imagine fancying anything other than a toilet. He cringed at the thought of waiting any longer. He had already waited too long as it is. Shit, he was such an idiot sometimes.

“Mmm, hmmm…” he mumbled distractedly. ‘ _Need to pee, need to pee, need to pee…._ ’

There was a sharp pain in his thighs and it was only then that he realized he was digging his fingers into them. He tried to relax but his legs wouldn’t stop shaking. He dug his fingers in harder as the ride started up.

Harry closed his eyes but nothing could distract him from the constant fullness and pulsing pressure in his abdomen. By the time they were a quarter of the way up, he was a wiggling mess. His feet were constantly moving; bouncing, twisting together, and tapping. He was rocking back and forth with his constant leaning back and then forward again against the strain. It was when he started tipping his head back and groaning, apparently louder than he realized, that Louis finally asked, “Harry, are you okay? What’s the matter?”

Harry cringed. Wasn’t it obvious? Did he really have to spell it out at this point?

He started swinging his legs back and forth, clenching his hands into fists and casting all reservations aside, he hissed, “I really, really need the toilet.” He clasped his eyes shut, “I was lying earlier when I said I didn’t have to go.”

Louis frowned and looked him up and down, apparently fitting this announcement and Harry’s constant squirming together. 

“Oh. Well, I’m not a mind reader, babe. Why didn’t you say something?”

Harry shook his head, at the point of huffing his breath out, “Because I’m an idiot, obviously. I don’t know. I don’t know why I do the things I do sometimes.” Like why the hell did he buy another soda when he should have been using the loo instead? Why’d he let Louis get him a coffee when there was absolutely no room anywhere in his body (least of all, his bladder) for any more liquid? And why the hell did he let himself get trapped on another fucking ride without weeing first? “I said I had to go before we got on here,” he reminded, so that he wouldn’t sound quite so pathetic. 

“Sorry,” Louis winced. Carefully, he took one of Harry’s clenched hands and interlocked their fingers. “I didn’t realize it was that bad. Is it that bad?”

If ‘that bad’ meant practically about to burst where he was and potentially create the world’s sixth ocean with all he was currently holding, then yes, it was ‘that bad’.

Harry started tapping his legs rapidly and looked around them in a blind panic; were they even at the top yet?

“It’s bad Lou,” he cringed. “It’s really, really bad.” Fuuuuuuck.

Louis tried to sooth him with a hand in his curls, “Well just hold on, we’ll be down in a minute.”

“We haven’t passed a loo all day -- not since this morning,” Harry continued, gritting his teeth. “I’ve been looking!”

“We’ll find one,” Louis assured. “We’ll ask someone if we have to.”

“Uggghg,” Harry groaned loudly, leaning forward in his seat. “Why couldn’t I have just said something sooner?” His bladder was absolutely straining. 

“I don’t know, love,” Louis rubbed his back lightly. “Why didn’t you? If it was that bad. It’s just me.”

Harry went from banging his legs together, to crossing them tightly. Now that Louis knew, there was no point in trying to be subtle anymore. Not that he could anyway. “I wanted to say something. I tried to…but I just couldn’t,” he whimpered. 

“It’s ok,” Louis assured him. He rubbed his back lightly, “Ride’s nearly over. Just hold on.”

Evidently Louis thought he was making Harry feel better, but when Harry glanced around they’d only just made it to the top. They still had to get all the way back down. And knowing his luck, this damn thing was probably going to jam and they’d be stuck up here. The thought terrified him and he closed his eyes as he squeezed his crossed legs tighter.

And then quite suddenly and unexpectedly; considering the current situation, Louis’s mouth was on his, and Harry’s eyes flew open. The kiss startled him so much he almost lost a bit of wee in his trousers.

He snapped back, his hand grabbing restively at his groin, “What are you doing?” he hissed.

But Louis leaned back in, gripped the back of Harry’s head and whispered against his lips, “I’m trying to distract you. Shut up and let me?” And he pressed his lips against Harry’s once more.

Harry was too desperate to even think about getting turned on, and he was squeezing his cock now so tight that he couldn’t possibly enjoy any physical attention, even from Louis. But Louis wasn’t letting him get away from that easy. His mouth was pressing eagerly against Harry’s and his tongue was slipping out to nip inside as well. Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

When he pulled off for a quick breath, Louis asked, “Is that helping?” 

Harry couldn’t let go of the grip on his cock, and Louis was dangerously close to bumping his bladder if he leaned any closer, but Harry swallowed and nodded fretfully, “A little bit.”

As Louis leaned in again, moving down to nip at his neck, Harry tried to focus. Louis had such a good tongue, the things he did with it sent shivers down Harry’s spine. But if Harry let himself relax too much, fuck; if he let himself relax at all, he’d no doubt piss all over both of them. 

Basically no matter what he did, until he finally peed he was in a lose – lose situation.

Louis had managed to distract Harry with his teasing and kissing long enough to get back to the ground. Harry couldn’t believe there wasn’t a hitch or machinery malfunction. He jumped from his seat the minute their car hit the exit ramp, feeling the dampness on his neck from where Louis had recently been. As soon as Harry wee'd, Louis was going right back where he’d started.

“We have to find a loo fast,” he insisted, swaying on his feet. “Like right now.”

Louis licked his lips and nodded, “’Scuse us,” he caught the ride’s operator by the arm. “Where’s the closest toilets, mate? Bit of an emergency.”

‘Bit,’ Harry bounced on his feet. ‘Bit’ was a ‘bit’ of an understatement.

“Well,” the worker said with a sigh. “There was one just up ahead, but it got blocked off for maintenance issues.”

The news hit Harry’s bladder like a thousand more sodas. He looked fretfully to Louis.

“But,” the guy continued, “they put up some of those portable ones just over there,” he pointed off to the right.

“Great, thanks,” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand and pulling him off. “Oh yeah, I see them,” he pointed encouragingly.

“Where, where!?” Harry cried, looking around frantically. But he had already spotted them, and now he was tugging Louis as he dashed off with not a second to spare.

It wasn’t until they were a few yards closer that Harry noticed the queues leading off each one. Three measly toilets stood lined against a fence, each with at least fifty people trailing them. Harry had been so anxious and focused on finding a loo he hadn’t even thought about there being a wait when he finally found them. Considering the amount of people here though, it was a stupid miscalculation.

As they stopped at the end of one of the lines, Harry stepped from foot to foot, glancing hopelessly at the wait ahead of them. He would never make it. The pressure in his bladder was so intense he bent forward against it, gripping his thighs as he squeezed them together. 

“Shit,” Louis griped, as he took in the crowd. Harry scrunched up his face as he looked anxiously up at him. “Can you wait, Harry?” Louis asked concernedly. 

Harry didn’t know what to say. What choice did he have really? Except to pee his pants, and he certainly didn’t want to do that. But at the same time, he couldn’t imagine trying to hang on for the next hour that this would inevitably take.

“I don’t know,” he whined. But his bladder was throbbing so intensely that he changed his mind. “No! I can’t. I really, really can’t. What am I going to do?”

He was doing such an obvious pee dance that people were starting to look. But he didn’t care. And even if he did care, there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He avoided everyone’s eyes and just focused on figuring out how to keep the pee inside when all it had been aching to do for hours now was get out. 

Louis was looking all around them but Harry couldn’t see any way out of this mess he’d created for himself. He couldn’t believe he’d managed to get himself into such a state. Whimpering in pain, he crossed his legs and couldn’t get back up from his hunched position. 

“Ok,” Louis suddenly gasped. “I’ve got an idea.”

And before Harry could try to figure out what Louis could possibly be talking about, he had grabbed Harry’s arm and tugged.

“Come on.”

But he was pulling Harry away from the bathrooms and Harry winced, trying to stop him, “No. What are you doing?”

“Trust me,” Louis insisted. 

“Louis,” Harry whined, but Louis had already started dragging him away. Harry gritted his teeth against each step he took, and he could not figure out why Louis was leading him away from the toilets when he knew how desperately Harry needed to go. And not to mention, didn’t Louis have to go, as well?

He was leading him back into the main part of the fair, where the majority of the rides and crowds were and now Harry was really fretting. He tried to pull from Louis’s grip.

“No, Louis. I can’t go on another ride. I’m gonna pee my pants if I do!”

“That’s the idea,” Louis told him. 

“What?” Harry cried. He tried again to wedge his arm free, but Louis had a good grip on him. “Louis, let me go!”

But instead of letting go, Louis just held him tighter as he hissed, “We’re going on the water ride.” He raised an eyebrow at Harry and Harry’s eyes widened. He quickly realized where this was going. “You’ll never last in that queue, and this way your trousers will get wet anyway, and no one will have to know it’s not only water.”

Harry stopped trying to pull his arm away as he hurriedly thought this idea through. Louis was right; no one would know, and there was absolutely no way Harry could wait in those lines either. It could work…

“I really hope you know where this ride is, then,” he said through clenched teeth.

Louis started leading him off again, “It’s over here. I saw it earlier.”

Harry didn’t know how he was managing to keep going. Each step was killing him and he could barely keep his hand from his crotch. Actually, he couldn’t. He was constantly squeezing at it, hardly caring who saw. 

“There!” Louis said excitedly. 

Wincing, Harry looked to where he was pointing. The water park section wasn’t too far off. There was a numbing in his groin now between the constant pressure and his continuing gripping of himself, and Harry could absolutely not wait to get on that ride. He took to leading Louis again as he picked up the pace, despite the pain it caused, and chewed his lip so hard it went numb. 

‘ _Wee, wee, wee_ ,’ his mind buzzed frantically. ‘ _Have to wee, have to wee…_ ’

When they were only a few feet away, Harry broke out into a run and jumped up the steps leading to the canoe-shaped ride. Louis was right behind him, but as they made to hop in the first open slot they saw, the worker halted them with a hand and said, “Sorry, you have to wait ‘til the next round. I’m about to start this one.”

Squeezing Louis’s arm now in an attempt to keep himself sane, Harry crossed his legs tightly and swayed where he stood.

“Please,” he gasped. “Please, you have to let us on.” He turned desperately to Louis for help.

“You haven’t even closed the gate,” Louis snapped at the worker. “There’s an open space right there,” he flashed a smile.

The worker turned dumbly to the open slot in the canoe and then looked back at them blankly. This is it, Harry thought. He was completely fucked if they couldn’t get on here this bloody instant. His legs trembled and his bladder throbbed at the sound of water splashing nearby. Harry bit his raw lip and hopped from foot to foot. 

And then by some miracle, the worked shrugged and waved a hand at the ride, “What do I care – go for it, then.”

Giving Louis’s arm a death grip, Harry gasped as he readily jumped into the canoe and twisted his feet together as he gripped the handle bar. Louis scooted in next to him, and pulled the safety bar over their laps. Harry’s hand snapped to his crotch now instead and he squeezed his cock as he noticed all the water surrounding them. His breath was coming in small huffs and pants. 

There was a stream flowing on either side of them and when the ride finally started, it splashed tauntingly against the sides of their canoe. Harry huffed out loud, rocking back and forth as they started making their way up the semi-steep hill. As soon as they hit the top, they’d fly down, hit the water, get soaked and he could finally piss. If he could even wait that long.

“Oh my god, I have to wee so bad,” he cringed, bouncing in his seat.

“Just gotta hit the water, babe,” Louis assured him, placing a hand over Harry’s clenched fists.

They were going to have to drain this ride when they were done because Harry was positive he was about to double their water level. 

Wee was pulsing to get out, and he could barely stop it from coming. Every ounce of strength was focused on forcing back the flood, at least for one more minute. He trembled in his seat.

They finally hit the top and Harry was shoving his feet against the floor to help him hold it.

‘ _Almost there, almost there_ ,’ he told himself.

Before they even hit the water he was peeing. His capacity was shot and his eyes grew twice their size as the warm liquid began gushing down his legs. Never would he have guessed this morning that by the end of the day he’d have completely pissed himself at a fair, but that’s how it happened. The splash from the car’s impact on the water crashed over them, completely soaking them through, but Harry was already managing that himself.

He was panting as the incredible relief washed over him. The water from the ride was chilly as it hit him from every angle, but his legs were warm with the urine flooding rapidly down them. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. It felt so unbelievably good. An exact opposite to the straining pain he’d been enduring. He was a little guilty that some poor unsuspecting person would soon be sitting in this seat full of pee. But at the same time, it felt too good to finally be able to get rid of this massive pressure that had been taunting him for hours now.

His head tipped back as he continued peeing, and he could feel Louis’s eyes on him.

“Is that better?” he asked.

Harry answer was a low groan of relief. He caught Louis glancing down at his legs. “You might live now at least?”

Harry nodded. The pee was finally starting to come to an end and he didn’t just feel better, he felt elated.

”I think we can call off the funeral,” he assured. 

“Well, that’s good to know. ‘Death by full-bladder’ isn’t really the ideal way to go.”

Harry sighed as the last of it drained out of him. After so long of feeling full, frantic, and desperate, he was finally able to relax again.

Louis reached over to pinch one of Harry’s cheeks and said, “So next time maybe you could try telling me if you need a loo-break, then? Just a thought.”

Harry felt himself flushing again, and he said, “Well, if I don’t. At least we have this option.”


End file.
